empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiakov
Spiakov (HD 141399) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 118 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 989,146,782 Number of assigned police squadrons: 64 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 16 System jump gate coordinates 11921048 Ascension 15 46 54 Declination +46 59 11 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 141399, 1.14 solar masses, 1.46 solar radii, metallicity +0.18 Fe/H, spectral class K Non-CHZ planets Spiakov 1, 146 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 94.35 days, semi-major axis 0.42 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.04, equilibrium temperature 463.3 K, uninhabited Spiakov 2, 432 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 202.08 days, semi-major axis 0.7 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.05, equilibrium temperature 359.6 K, uninhabited Spiakov 4, 219 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 3717 days, semi-major axis 4.9 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.00, equilibrium temperature 133.5 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Spiakov 2 b, 1.04 Earth masses, 1.01 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 360 K, uninhabited Spiakov 2 c, 1.01 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 357 K, uninhabited Spiakov 2 d, 0.89 Earth masses, 0.95 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 359 K, uninhabited Spiakov 4 b, 1.19 Earth masses, 1.12 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 135 K, uninhabited Spiakov 4 c, 1.14 Earth masses, 1.05 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 136 K, uninhabited Spiakov 4 d, 1.1 Earth masses, 1.04 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 133 K, uninhabited Spiakov 4 e, 1.02 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 134 K, uninhabited Spiakov 4 f, 0.9 Earth masses, 0.97 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 136 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Spiakov 3, 388 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 1070 days, semi-major axis 2.14 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 206.4 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Spiakov 3 b, 1.3 Earth masses, 1.21 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 252 K, population 459,099,864 Spiakov 3 c, 1.22 Earth masses, 1.14 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 256 K, population 505,169,802 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.54 AU System Details Spiakov is a major industrial shipbuilding center, with major factories of Brock Industries, New Severodvinsk Shipyards, Seldar Shipyards, Spirit Shipyards, Andolia Stardrive, Imperial Shipyards, Mystic Drive Yards, UHW Shipyards, and Military Grade Industries. Any ship from these manufacturers can be purchased from stations in this system with a 10% discount; normal station level restrictions apply to purchase locations, so you won’t be able to get a DJ-950 from a Level 1 station here, for example. Spiakov is a very safe system, with so many additional civilian patrol ships that pirate ships are usually destroyed within one minute of entering the system through the jump gate. You can get excellent prices for ship system modules in this system. The asteroid belt, orbiting between 5.5 and 7.5 AU, gives good mining opportunities, and it is heavily patrolled by Andolian civilian and police ships. This system is the location of the design bureaus for several major ship manufacturers, so new ships will often appear first in this system. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Industrial Hubs Category:Mining Hubs